Tales from planet Frieza
by kurizafan
Summary: You all heard of Vickychan's trunks/lavender series right?If you didn't go check it is story is all about frieza's family and friends.A bunch of tales from the Ice-Jin planet. There will be a few OC'S and a form called goddess for the girls. Equestria girls magic will be going on but different from the other stories for Ice-Jins.A little bit of one piece will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mizu,Lavender,Nekomajin,Dbz,or Warriors Mizu,Saiyamo and lavender are own by Vickychan**

**Chapter 1-return to Earth**

* * *

><p>Frieza was cuddling with his wife Mizu a sword fighter that can use 3 swords<p>

Mizu-Hey Frieza Ice ask me a question

Frieza-Our sons

Ice is a human boy that has green hair and his brother Kuriza takes after his father

Frieza-He wants to got to Earth?

Mizu-Yeah

Frieza-Fine *yawns and falls to sleep*

Mizu-I need to tell the kids

Frieza's tail brushed up against her cheek

Mizu-I love you too

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Ice-Hey mom

Mizu-Kids me and your father got an announcement

Kuriza-Kay

Mizu-We are going back to Earth

Frieza-Since lavender ran off with trunks Vegeta forgot about me

Kuriza-Vegeta?!

Ice-*pulled out his 3 swords* He's getting killed

Frieza-Son relax

Kuriza-Retard

Mizu-Kuriza don't curse

Frieza-Oh for fuck's sake Mizu

Mizu-Frieza and Kuriza come with me

Kuriza-Ah shit

Frieza whisper-shut up son

Mizu took the two to her and frieza's bathroom

Frieza and Kuriza-Fuck

The two got soap in their mouth

Mizu-5 minutes for your punishment

Frieza-*cries*

Mizu-Hey I never saw you cry before accept at Lavender's wedding

Frieza-*moans*

Kuriza-*sigh* Dad

Mizu-Alright five minutes done

Frieza-I'm taking a shower both out

Mizu-Frieza

Frieza-S-sorry honey and Kuriza

Kuriza-It's fine papa

Kuriza left

Mizu-Hey hon you ok?

Frieza-Yeah

Mizu-I'll leave the room if you want?

Frieza-Thanks *pulls her into a kiss* I love you

Mizu-Same here

Mizu went to brush her her hair when she heard a scream

Mizu-*giggles* Frieza

Frieza-*in bathroom* Sons of bitches that burn

Mizu-Your alright

Frieza-No

Mizu-I was gonna say yesterday you fell asleep in the sun

Frieza-Sun burn damn

Mizu-Want me to take care of it?

Frieza-No

Mizu-Get dress then

Frieza-*ran out of bathroom* Fine then no point in arguing

Mizu-Yeah next time put a towel on

Frieza-*grabs white shirt with beige shorts and flip flops*Fine sorry babe

Mizu wore a nice dress-Fine the kids are waiting on the ship

Frieza-Hang on almost forgot my phone and sword

Mizu-Same here

With the brats

Kuriza-Hey Ice

Ice-Kuriza why do you wear that straw hat?

Kuriza-It's valuable to me since I was 4

Ice-Yeah

Mizu-Hey Ice you forgot these

Ice catched one in his teeth and the other two in his hands

Ice-Thanks mom

Frieza-I'll drive

Mizu-We know who is driving already Frieza

Kuriza-Mom how long will it take to get to Earth?

Mizu-A few days

Ice-I better get some shut eye since someone kept me up *glares at Kuriza*

Mizu-Kuriza did you do something yesterday to your father?

Kuriza-Um maybe

Frieza-Tell the truth you moved my umbrella yesterday

Kuriza-N-no it was Ice who did it not me

Mizu-Kuriza it's okay you need some rest also

Kuriza-*puts hat over eyes* Kay mom *sleeps*

Mizu-Frieza you might wanna take a shower in cold water?

Frieza-No when we go to Earth I will

Mizu-*grabs his tail softly* Kay

* * *

><p>Ice-Finally<p>

Kuriza-Yeah

Mizu-Frieza do you need help?

Frieza-No mutter-do you even remember I'm lord frieza

Mizu-Kids I'll show you where I'd live follow me *runs in the north*

Kuriza and Ice left their father in the dust

Frieza-Fuck

Mizu-This is where I live

The house was made of wood and was tiny

Frieza-*pant* *pant* slow down I had to carry items damn it

Ice-Mom you actually lived here?

Mizu-Yes come inside

Inside was dark

Kuriza-Damn it's dark

Mizu-Wait impatient son I have to get candles

Kuriza-A-are there g-g-gh-ghosts?

Ice-Are you afraid of ghosts?

Kuriza-N-no

Frieza raise a bag and his tail wrapped around Kuriza's ankle

Kuriza-Holy shit what is that wrapped around my ankle?

Ice-Might be ghosts

Frieza-RRAAHH

Kuriza-*screams* Holy fuck mom!

Mizu came running down holding a lit candle in one hand and 7 unlit ones in the other

Mizu-What's going on?!

Frieza-*laughs* You should have see your face

Mizu-FRIEZA LEAVE YOUR SON ALONE!

Frieza-Fine

Mizu-Frieza go take a shower in cold water like you promised

Frieza-Throw me a candle

Mizu-Catch *throws unlit candle* There you go the bathroom is across from our room

Frieza-thanks *went upstairs*

Ice-Where's me and Kuriza's room?

Mizu-Next to ours

Kuriza-Cool

Mizu-I need to call Bulma

* * *

><p>Bulma-Hi Mizu<p>

Mizu-Hey we are on Earth

Bulma-No way!?

Mizu-Yes way

Bulma-Where are you?

Mizu-My old home close to 439 mountain range

Bulma-Come to Capsule Corp sometime

Mizu-thanks me and Frieza will invite you,Vegeta,and Bra over for dinner tonight

Bulma-Thanks later besty

Mizu-See you soon

* * *

><p>Ice-This is our room looks nice<p>

Kuriza-Sweet

Mizu-Hey boys Bulma and her family are coming over for dinner

Frieza-*in bathroom* WHAT!?

Mizu-You made a promise Frieza at Lavender's wedding

Frieza-Fine

Mizu-You and Kuriza are catching fish

Frieza-I'll grab my shorts

Mizu-Kuriza too

Kuriza-*takes shirt off* Kay then dad come on

Frieza-*runs in wearing his beige shorts and flip flops from before*Ready

The two found a river

Frieza-I'll go first *jumps in water*

Kuriza-Wish you luck papa

Frieza-Okay the icejins are fast swimmers ah ha *found a fish*

Kuriza saw his father jump up from the water holding a trout in his teeth

Kuriza-My turn *jumps in water*

Kuriza came up being chased by a HUGE fish

Kuriza-Gum gum pistol *punch fish* dad that's a new spell

Frieza-you won kid

Kuriza-Yay

Frieza-Come on let's take it home

Ice-Hey dad

Mizu-You done well both of you

Frieza-Thanks

Kuriza-Mom how do you want the fish cook ki blast or magic fire?

Mizu-Ki blast

Kuriza-Death beam

Mizu-Kuriza that smells good

Frieza-If I get food poisoned your dead son

Kuriza-Fine

Vegeta came flying into frieza

Vegeta-Oh shit sorry frieza

Frieza-You dickhead

Mizu-Veggie go easy on him he got sun burn a few days ago

Bulma-Ouch

Bra-Hi Mizu

Bulma-*chuckles* Thanks for inviting us

Mizu-No prob

Vegeta-Frieza you look funny *laughs*

Frieza-* got up* Go straight to fuckin' hell you asshole

Vegeta-Back at ya

Bulma-That's better at least there's no fighting

Mizu-Yeah that would be shitty

Kuriza-I'm hungry

Vegeta-*stomach growls* same here

Bulma-Vegeta

Mizu-Kuriza

Ice-*laughs* wow dad that's funny

Frieza-Sure is

Kuriza-Can we eat please?

Mizu-Sure kid

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Frieza-Mizu

Mizu-Yeah hon

Frieza-My stomach hurt

Mizu-Might of been something who knows

Frieza-Yeah

Mizu-Your tail sometime is outa control when you sleep

Frieza-It always is

Mizu-I like it

Frieza-*kisses* Night

Mizu-*kisses back* Night

Ice-*sigh* Hey Kuriza do you think were gonna see our girlfriends again?

Kuriza-Yeah we'll be able to

Ice-Hazeltail

Kuriza-Yep Hollyleaf

Ice-*laughs* Yeah bro *fall asleep*

Kuriza-*puts hat over eyes and sleep*

* * *

><p>The next day Frieza went to CC<p>

Frieza-Vegeta?

Vegeta-Hey

Frieza-Wanna train

Bra-Daddy

Vegeta-Hey princess *picks Bra up*

Bra-Hi there

Frieza-You grown since the wedding

Bra-I'm nine years old

Frieza-Kids grow up so fast

Vegeta-Hell they do

Bra-Hey

Frieza-My sons are 13

Vegeta-Really at least Trunks is gone

Frieza-Oh... that's nice

Vegeta-Lavender right

Frieza-*sigh* I miss her but next time I see trunks

Vegeta-Oh fuck you

Frieza-Thanks for the compliment

Bra-Daddy am I gonna see Trunks again?

Vegeta-Don't know

Frieza-I think about lavender

Vegeta-Oh no training since our promise no fighting accept words

Frieza-Right nigga

Vegeta-*laughs* Yeah ya dick brain

Bra-No cursing daddy

Pan-Bra

Bra-Hey pan

Frieza-The satyr god name

Vegeta-Wow Mizu taught mythology to you

Frieza-Yeah

Vegeta-come with me

frieza-kay

Vegeta took frieza to his pool where bulma was talking with LAVENDER

Frieza-Lavender

Lavender-Daddy

Frieza-I miss you

Lavender-Daddy don't cry

Frieza-*starts crying* Too late

Lavender-Where's mom?

Frieza-At home

Lavender-Here on Earth?

Frieza-Yeah *flys off*

Lavender-Saiyamo come here

Saiyamo-Okay mommy

Trunks-Hi dad

Vegeta-Oh me and Frieza were just talking about you

Trunks-fuck

Lavender-I can't wait till dad comes back for my announcement

Vegeta-What!?

Frieza came flying back with his wife and kids

Kuriza-Hey sis

Lavender-Damn you grew since my wedding

Mizu-Hi honey

Lavender-Hi mom nice wings

Mizu-Thanks

Ice-Hey Lavender

Lavender-Ice

Trunks-Lavender the announcement

Frieza-What announcement the divorce

Mizu-Frieza!

Frieza-*laughs*

Lavender-No I'm pregnant

Frieza-*stops laughing* Trunks your dead

Trunks-Holy shit

Mizu-Goddess form Enchantix

Mizu wore a pink dress,with pink gloves,wings,and had nothing on her feet (those enchantix winx shoes)

Mizu-Mizu fairy of night

Ice-Go mom

Frieza-Mizu let me go

Mizu-No

Frieza-Please

Mizu-No

Frieza-Damn it woman!

Mizu-*laughs*

Frieza-Stop laughing

Bulma-So lavender is it a boy or a girl?

Lavender-Boy

Trunks-Like your father lavender

Frieza-*growls* Monkey

Trunks-Hey

Goten-Hi trunks

Trunks-Goten

Goku-Hey guys

Bulma-Goku

Mizu-Hey Goku

Goku-Mizu?!

Frieza-Fuck you

Goku-Sorry freezer

Mizu-Goku wanna get lunch? *gets smacked by chichi*

ChiChi-No he's not going to lunch with you

Mizu-ChiChi ow

ChiChi-Mizu and you *glares at frieza* and your kids

Frieza-Hello Chichi

Goku-Mizu how long are you here?

Mizu-5 days

Goku-Sometimes me and Chichi should double date with you and frieza

Frieza-That sounds nice *gets push in water by Ice* Ice

Ice-Sorry dad force of habit

Kuriza-*laughs*

Mizu-*jumps in pool* Hey hon

Frieza-back at ya

Bulma-*jumps in* Hey

Videl-Hey Bulma

Gohan-Frieza?!

Frieza-Yeah Gohan?

Gohan-I thought you were dead

Frieza-No me and my family are here on Earth for a few days

Gohan-No killing

Mizu-Relax Gohan I'm here

Gohan-Your his wife

Mizu-I'm very happy about being Frieza's wife *grabs hold of frieza's tail petting it*

Gohan-*laughs*Fine hey Pan were going home come on

Pan-Okay papa

Frieza-Goku

Goku-Yeah freezer?

Frieza-It's frieza and I think we should double date?

Goku-Alright around 8 sounds good?

Frieza-Yeah Mizu kids were going home

Kuriza-Finally

Lavender-By daddy

Frieza-By pumpkin

Mizu-Chichi see you soon

Frieza took his family home

Ice-Hey dad *walks in frieza's room*

Frieza-*grabs cargo shorts and tank* Hey Ice

Ice-*whistle* Special plans tonight?

Frieza-Yeah

Ice-Can Hazel and Holly be in the elite class?

Frieza-Why kami are you asking?

Ice-Cause Kuriza wants holly commander since that inncident and I want Hazel to be an elite

Frieza-Fine

Ice-I'll give 'em a call

Frieza-No you excuse me I got a date

Ice-Ha ha wow

Mizu-How do I look?

Mizu wore a nice blue black dress with her hair put in a ponytail and the cutest flip flops

Frieza-Beautiful

Mizu-Ice your in charge

Ice-Sweet

Mizu-And NO party

Ice-Wasn't me mom

Frieza-Really Ice like you moved my umbrella a few days ago?

Ice-I was wondering why you looked red

Mizu-Ice you are able to bring friends over just a few

Ice-Hazel and Holly

Frieza-Let's go

Mizu-Right

The two met up with Goku and Chichi at a bar in west city

Mizu-Planning on getting drunk tonight?

Goku-What does that mean?

Frieza-When you drink too much

Chichi-*smacks goku with a frying pan* Goku no drinking

Frieza-At least I drink

Mizu-Light wine k babe?

Frieza-Sure

#

Holly-Hey guys

Kuriza-Hey Holly *kisses her cheek* I missed you since my big sis wedding you being a bridesmaid

Hazel-Ice I missed your green hair *hugs Ice*

Ice-*hugs back* I missed you too

Kuriza-Our parents are out plus you guys are coming home with us

Holly-Really *grabs straw hat off Kuriza's head and put it on hers'* we get to come back?

Kuriza-Yeah

Hazel-Holly show them what's been up with you

Holly-Right Enchantix

Holly wore Stella's outfit from winx club (It's goddess form)

Hazel-And I've got those powers too

Ice-Our mom has those powers same for my sis

Kuriza-Yeah

Ice-She's ask Mia that the powers are called goddess form you have to say the name of it instead of powering up into a SSJ god or Icejin god

Hazel-I'll do mine Enchantix

Hazel wore Bloom's enchantix

Kuriza-Cute

Holly-*blushes* Thanks

Hazel-What are we gonna do?

Ice-Don't know it's summer so we can go swimming in the lake near here

Hazel-Sounds like a plan

Kuriza-Hell it does

#

Goku-Then Bills stopped fighting and got hit by whiz

Frieza-God of destruction I have both his daughters as warriors

Mizu-Hey Frieza they got Karoke let's do a song

Frieza-Wait what?!

Mizu ask a person who works at the booth and ask-Can me and my husband do a song?

Booth guy-Sure pick a song

Mizu picked 'Don't look down' by Ross Lynch & Laura Marano

Frieza-*gulps*

Mizu-Come on Frieza

Frieza-Goku wish me luck

Goku-Good luck best pal

Frieza walked up to where Mizu was waiting

Mizu-Follow the words and sing babe

Frieza-Yes

The song started

Frieza-Yeah,woah

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands tied

Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Mizu-Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going

And where I been

But no there's no turning back

Ye-e-e-e-ah

Both-It's like I'm balance on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down

,down,down,down

frieza-I'm holding on

By my fingertips never lose

My grip I can handle this

I feel so strong

I'm unbreakable

You can push & pull

You can't make me fall

Mizu-So I'm caught (caught)

in between (between)

Where I'm going and where I been

But no I'm not turning back

Ye-e-e-ah

Both-It's like I'm balance on the edge

It's like hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down,

down,down,down

Frieza-It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be easy just to give up

Mizu-But I'm not that girl who

gonna turn my back

There's no turning back

Both-No turning back

Mizu-It's like I'm balanced on the edge

Frieza-It's like hanging by a thread

Mizu-But I'm gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Both-Don't look down,

down,down,down (x18)

Audience-*claps*

Frieza-That was fun

Goku-Wow frieza that was good

Mizu-Fuck it was

Chichi-Goku I think it's time to go home

#

Kuriza-Later girls

Ice-Shit dad

Kuriza-Damn it ass shit fuck

Frieza-Hello kids

Mizu-*shrugs shoulders*

Ice-Right

Mizu-Why are you soaking wet?

Kuriza-We went to the lake with Hazel and holly and the two had those powers like you mom

Mizu-Oh then

Ice-Dad they said yes to be in the elites

Frieza-Oh then - *pass out*

Mizu-Damn it frieza night kids *drags frieza upstairs*

Ice-That looks painful

Kuriza-Hangover

Ice-*eyes wide* How do you know?

Kuriza-Nappa dared me to drink some wine and I'd got sick

Ice-Now I remember

Kuriza-*walks upstairs* Come on Ice

Ice-Sorry

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Frieza-Ow my head

Mizu-Frieza go back to sleep

Frieza-*gags and runs to the bathroom*

Mizu-Hangover *fall asleep*

#

Holly-Hey mom

Leafpool-Hi honey Crowfeather wake up *bitch slap husband*

Crowfeather-I'm up

Holly-I'm leaving

Leafpool-W-why?!

Holly-I'm going with Kuriza,Hazel,and Ice

Hazel-We're leaving Earth

Crowfeather-We will miss you both

#

Frieza-*pukes*

Mizu-Hangover

Frieza-Yeah

Mizu-Go back to bed

Frieza-Alright then *walks back to his room*

Ice-Hey dad

Kuriza-Mother

Mizu-Kids go back to sleep

Ice-Fine come Kuriza *Go's back to his room*

Kuriza-Right *walks after Ice*

Later that morning

Kuriza-Ow

Ice-Come on coward

Mizu-Ice go easy on him he barely sword fight

Frieza-He _loves_ my transformation right Kuriza

Kuriza-*growls*

Ice-Tiger slash

Kuriza-*screams in pain* Mom

Ice-Oops sorry Kuriza

Frieza-Attack his free hand

Mizu-Frieza that's not sword fighting

Kuriza think-Think about a bass guitar for me to look like dad when he changes

Kuriza changed his ears dissapeared and changed into pony ears and grew wings

Mizu-Kuriza

Kuriza-*pant* Brother you are going down today *picks up sword* me and dad don't know what to do in sword fighting but I'll try my best to keep it up

Ice-*drops 2 swords* One sword that's it if I win I get desert if you win you get to have this fruit *grabs fruit out of bag*

Kuriza-Let's begin *attacks free hand*

Ice-That's a fucking dirty trick *slash sword across his chest*

Kuriza-*bends his sword knocking it out of hand* I win

Ice-Fine here you go*hands fruit* chew it good

Kuriza ate it whole

Ice-Shit you ate a devil fruit the gum gum one

Kuriza-I will lose my ability to swim but us Icejins and demi-icejins are fast swimmers

Frieza-True son

Ice-Let's est it out than *throws Kuriza into a river*

Kuriza moved fast but couldn't fight the current

Kuriza-Help!

Mizu-The current

Frieza jumped in the water

Kuriza-Dad

Frieza-Hold on to my tail I'll swim up you kick got it?

Kuriza-I think so *grabs hold of tail* ready

Frieza tried hard to swim too and Kuriza kicking makes it worse

Frieza-Stop Kuriza *goes under*

Kuriza-dad

Frieza-*coughs* Kuriza the devil fruit power *coughs*

Kuriza-Gum gum

Frieza-*eyes wide* Waterfall

Kuriza-Rocket *flies after frieza*

Frieza-*grabs Kuriza* Hiya son

Kuriza-Dad hang on *falls into water*

Frieza-Mizu Ice?

Mizu in goddess form was waiting along with Ice

Ice-Sorry bro but your hat *hands straw hat* looks destroyed

Kuriza-It's always destroyed *chuckles*

Frieza-*gets out of water* I wasn't in the mood for swimming but thanks to Kuriza and Ice

Ice-*chuckles* Let's go home

Kuriza-*gets out of water* Yeah I need to change

Frieza-Same here

* * *

><p>That night<p>

Mizu-Already asleep?*looks at Frieza*

Frieza-N-no

Mizu-Were leaving tomorrow

Frieza-Ok

Mizu-Night

Frieza-*tail wrapped around waist*

Mizu think-whenever that happens something ain't right

3:00 am

Frieza-*asleep* Kuriza stop

Mizu-Huh *looks at sleeping frieza*

Frieza-Why did you eat that fruit?

Mizu-*shakes frieza* Frieza wake up your having a bad dream!

Frieza-*wakes up* Mizu what's wro-

Mizu-you were having a bad dream

Frieza-Sorry it's was Kuriza eating that devil fruit I can't stop thinking about it *yawns and go back to sleep*

Mizu-It'll be fine *lays down*

Frieza-*tail brushes up against Mizu's face* I love you

Mizu-*falls asleep* Same here

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Holly-I'm ready

Frieza-You said goodbye?

Hazel-Yeah

Mizu-Ice come on

Ice-Sorry mom

Kuriza-Hey

Frieza-Mizu do you wanna drive?

Mizu-Yeah

Ice-*scoffs* So Hazel -

Hazel-shut the fuck up

Ice-Fine

Hazel-Thanks for letting me come Mizu

Ice-You bitch I invited you not my mother

Kuriza-I'm gonna look for dad bye *runs out of room*

Mizu-Ice knock it off and Hazel thanks for coming we have 2 more female fighters named Mia and Deirdre or Driar

Hazel-Wow

Holly-Cool

Kuriza wander the tiny space ship's halls

Frieza-I know uncle

Kuriza heard his father talk to someone on his scouter an 'uncle'

Guy on the other line-Friez. I love my family even my brother who he found a beautiful lady and had 3 kids

Frieza-Stone your righ- *see's Kuriza hiding* can you hang on. KURIZA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF UNDER MY BED!

Kuriza-Sorry dad

Stone-I'll see you soon *scouter shuts off*

Frieza-Kuriza it isn't right to eavesdrop on my conversation even with my uncle

Kuriza-Sorry father *starts crying* who was that guy?

Frieza-King Stone Cold my uncle he loves me out of the 3

Kuriza-You,Cooler,and Froze

Frieza-Yeah he never got married nor have kids

Kuriza-Dad can we talk when we get home?

Frieza-Yeah

* * *

><p>Planet Frieza<p>

Mizu-Good to be home

Ice-Yeah it does

Frieza-Mother?

Frost-Frieza?! *hugs her son* Good to see you

Frieza-You too mother

Ice-Hi grandma

Mizu-Lady Frost

Frost-Mizu

Frieza-Where's father?

King Cold-Right here son

Ice-Grandpa

Zarbon,Mia,and Driar walked in

Holly-Hi you must be my comrades the name's holly and this is my friend Hazel

Hazel-Hi

Mia-Hey there kid

Driar-Hi

Kuriza-Gum gum rocket! *flys into King Cold* Sorry grandpa

King Cold-*chuckles* Kuriza good to see you

Ice-I'm gonna get settle in

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

Mizu-I can't wait till the chef's finish

Ice-At least were home

Kuriza-Dad

Frieza-*tail stops twitching* Yeah son?

Kuriza-Your tail

Ice-Kuriza you used to have one

Kuriza-Yeah but sometimes I get tumors

Mizu-Frieza do you have a tumor?

* * *

><p>Like I said I don't own nothing<p>

REVIEW

Plus if your waiting for fifth grade chapter 14 it might be up by today or tomorrow

Next time-Frieza's tail has a tumor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Frieza's tail recieves a tumor

I don't own shit

* * *

><p>Frieza-"Maybe"<p>

Ice-"Holy crap"

Frost-"My baby"

Cooler-"Mother what about me?"

Mizu-"We should check your tail out or cut it off"

Frieza-"Dr. Malaka he knows what to do"

King Cold-"Appointment tomorrow Frieza"

Frieza-Fine *grows hair,tail,wings,and ears* "fuck"

Mizu-*laughs*

Kuriza-"Grandpa I ate a devil fruit on Earth"

King Cold-"What?!"

Kuriza-"Gum gum bazooka" *hits Ice*

King Cold-"At least were Ice-Jins"

Kuriza-"Yeah"

Ice-"I'll fucking murder you"

Frieza-"Ice that's mine"

Ice-"What the quote?"

Frieza-"Yes"

Mia-*laughs*

Mizu-"Frieza knock it off"

Frieza-"Shut up Mizu!"

Mizu-*slash frieza across his chest* "Stop Frieza please"

Frieza-*cough up blood* "Sorry Mizu"

Mizu-*picks frieza up* "Come on let's get to our room"

Frieza-"Fine"

Frieza and Mizu's room had purple sheets,a computer for Frieza to talk to anyone,a closet for both to share,and a bathroom

Mizu-*throws frieza on the bed*"Stay right here" *walks into the bathroom and brought out bandages*

Frieza-"Thanks Mizu" *sits up*

Mizu-*wraps frieza's chest* "Stay in one spot for it to heal"

Frieza-"Fine"

Cooler-"Hello brother"

Frieza-"Cooler pleasure to see your smug prick face"

Cooler-"Your the prick"

Froze-"Hey brothers"

Cooler-"I'm surprise that you can't transform"

Froze-"Hey I'm happy the way I am"

Frieza-"Nice Froze"

Mizu-"Froze good to see you"

Froze-"Frieza I heard you've got a tumor in your tail?"

Mizu-"It's true"

Frieza-*cough*

Froze-"I think me and Cooler should leave"

Cooler-"Wait what?!" *gets dragged out by Froze*

Mizu-"Now were alone"

Frieza-"Yes we are" *kisses Mizu and gets interupt by Zarbon*

Zarbon-"Sorry my lord"

Frieza-"Zarbon knock next time"

Zarbon-"Yes lord Frieza"

Mizu-"What do you want Zarbon?"

Zarbon-"It's Kuriza sir"

Frieza-"I'll deal with it" *walks out of room* coming Zarbon?

Zarbon-"Yes"*follows Frieza*

Kuriza was pissed off at Ice making him transform

Ice-"Ha"

Kuriza-"Death beam" *fires a weak death beam*

Ice-*dodges*

Kuriza-"Daichiretsuzan" *fires attack*

Frieza-"Knock it off you two!"

Ice and Kuriza-"He started it"

Frieza-"You both to your room now!"

Kuriza and Ice-"Yes father" *goes to room*

Zarbon-"I'll get soldiers to clean this mess up"

Frieza-*waves hand* "Thank you Zarbon" *walks out of room*

Mizu-"Hey" *kisses frieza*

Frieza-*Lays down*"Honey"

Mizu-"Yeah Frieza?"

Frieza-"Every time I get a tumor I feel sick don't you remember when Kuriza and Ice were toddlers?"

Mizu-"Yeah I do"

Frieza-"I lied that I got a tumor"

Mizu-"I really don't care about the past I care about the future"

Frieza-*gets up and walks to closet* "Really?"

Mizu-"Yeah"

Frieza-*grabs pjs*"Thanks babe"

Mizu-"No problem"

Frieza-*takes off clothes and put on pjs* "Ice and Kuriza are grounded"

Mizu-"Why?"

Frieza-*walks back to the bed* "They were sparring in the dining room" *lays down and eyes closes*

Mizu-*lays down* "I'll talk to them in the morning"

Frieza-"Okay" *falls asleep*

Mizu-*kisses him softly* "Night" *falls asleep*

Meanwhile

Ice-"I fucking hate you"

Kuriza-"Na ah you don't" *lays down on bed* "besides we can't act like dad and uncle cooler" *falls asleep*

Ice-"Your right" *lays down*

Kuriza-*asleep*

Ice-*falls asleep*

Around 3 in the morning Kuriza woke up

Kuriza-*walks to parents' room*"Mom"

Mizu-*wakes up and walks to the door* "Kuriza what's wrong?"

Kuriza-"I had a bad dream"

Mizu-"You'll be okay"

Frieza-*still asleep* "Kuriza go back to bed"

Kuriza-"Fine" *walks back to bed*

Mizu-"Frieza"

Frieza-*in bathroom throwing up*

Mizu-"Frieza?!"*walks to bathroom*

Frieza-"My stomach hurts Mizu"*puke and gag*

Mizu-"Come on lets go back to bed"

Frieza-*walks back to bed*

Mizu-"Your tail's dragging"

Frieza-*lays down* "It happens when I get a tumor" *falls asleep*

Mizu-"Fine" *falls asleep*

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Frieza walked to Malaka's office

Malaka-"Prince Frieza"

Frieza-"Hey Doc my tail has a tumor"

Malaka-"Again"

Frieza-"Yeah"

Malaka-"It's been 12 years since the last how did it happen?"

Frieza-"I've got no clue"

Malaka-"Let me get an x-ray"

After the x-ray Malaka told frieza-"You need to have surgery right away"

Frieza-"Why?"

Malaka-"You had the tumor for 11 months!"

Frieza-"Tonight"

Malaka-"Yes I'll see you around 9 pm"

Frieza-"Thanks Malaka" *walks out of room*

Mizu was talking to Mia when Frieza came

Mia-"Hey frieza"

Mizu-"How did it go?"

Frieza-*cries* "Not good at all"

Mizu-"Frieza what does that mean?"

Frieza-"I had that tumor for 11 months Mizu!11 fucking months!"

Mizu-"When are you having the surgery?"

Frieza-"Tonight around 9 pm"

Mizu whisper-*hugs Frieza* "Don't die"

Frieza-"I won't"

Mia-"Mizu let's try the goddess form"

Mizu-"Right goddess form enchantix"

Mizu wore Flora's enchantix form before

Mia-"Goddess form enchantix"

Mia wore Techna's enchantix

Frieza-"Cool"

Mia-"Yeah it is cool"

Fieza-"Where are Ice and Kuriza?"

Mizu-"They might be at the beach"

Frieza-"?"

Mia-"We are on the warm side of your planet Frieza"

Frieza-"I'm thinking about going down to the beach who wants to come?"

Mia-"Sure"

Mizu-"Yeah"

Zarbon-"Can I come?"

Mizu-"Yeah"

Frieza-"Me and Mizu will meet you down there"

* * *

><p>At the beach<p>

Mizu-"Hey guys"

Mia wore a tankini,Zarbon wore trunks,Mizu wore a one piece,and Frieza wore trunks

Kuriza-*surfing* "Mom dad!" *falls*

Ice-*sigh* "At least he can swim"

Kuriza-"Hey"

Holly-"Hang on"

Kuriza-"Holly I'm fine *swims to shore*

Zarbon-"Lord Frieza there's your sons *points to Kuriza and Ice*

Frieza-"Hey Kuriza and Ice come here!

Ice-"Damn were screwed

Kuriza-"Hey dad

Frieza-"Kuriza do you remember what happened last night?

Kuriza-"Me and Ice fooling around in the dining room

Frieza-"You two are grounded once we get back to the palace"

Kuriza-"Fine"

Mia-"Hey Driar" *runs to Deirdre*

Salza-"Hello madame Mia"

Cooler-"Can't you just don't be french for one day?" *listening to Binks' Sake on his phone*

Salza-"Can't you just stop listening to Binks' Sake for one day father?"

Cooler-"It's my favorite song"

Deidre-"I dare you to play it on your violin Cooler and sing it?"

Cooler-"Fuck you bitch" *grabs violin and started playing Binks' Sake*

Zarbon-"Cooler"

Cooler-"Yo ho ho ho,Yo ho hoo

Making a delivery,bringing it across the sea

Bink's Sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze

Far across the eye can see,the sun is shining merrily

As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee

Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun

Sailing from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one

Cross the gold and silver waves,changing into water sprays

Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea.

Making a delivery of bink's sake through the sea

Let be shown that we are known as pirates,sailing free

Time to raise the flag up high,of jolly roger in the sky

Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by

Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by

Waves a-dancing,saild a-prancing through the wind and rain

If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near

Even so, tomorrow the sun will rise again

Yo ho ho,yo ho hoo

Making a delivery of bink's sake though the sea

Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay

Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart

Don't you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day

Making a delivery of bink's sake through the sea

Sailing on from dusk til dawn and singing out as one

After all is said and done, we all end up as skeletons

Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun

Yo ho ho,yo ho hoo x4"

Cooler-*puts violin down* "How was that" *notice he transformed*

Deirdre-"I like the pony ears,hair,tail,and wings so cute!"

Salza-"Huh you've got those powers too father?"

Cooler-"I didn't know"

Frieza"-Hey Mizu why does Kuriza has black hair?"

Mizu-"My hair's black he 50% human and 50% Ice-Jin he can transform and still have the hair"

Frieza-"It doesn't cover the chestnut point"

Mizu-"that's why he wears the straw hat"

Frieza-"Yeah it's like that kid from One Piece with black spiky hair like that monkey on Earth"

Mizu-"Your talking about Luffy aren't you?"

Frieza-"Hell I am"

Mizu-"Frieza when we get home I want you to take off the bandages and for me to sew it up"

Frieza-"I'll have a scar"

Mizu-"Yeah you will have one"

Frieza-"I'll look bad ass or cooler than Cooler"

Cooler-"Shut up Frieza!"

Ice-"Hazel"

Hazel-"Surprise"

Ice-"Your funny" *laughs*

* * *

><p>Around 5 pm the group got back<p>

Frieza walked with Mizu back to their room

Mizu-*helps take off bandages* "There"

Frieza-*cough*

Mizu-"lay down Frieza"

Frieza listen he lay down when Mizu got something out

Mizu-"This isn't going to hurt but if you struggle it'll hurt"

Frieza-"Mizu" *sigh*

Mizu-"Frieza your okay?"

Frieza-"I think so"

Mizu-"Your scared?"

Frieza-*softly cry* "Yeah"

Mizu-*finishes* "Your done"

Frieza-"Thank the kami" *gets up*

Mizu-"So now what"

Frieza-"Tell me about your father Mizu?"

Mizu-"I told you I never met him or my mother"

Frieza-"What if your father is a god?"

Mizu-"You mean from mythology?"

Frieza-"Yeah like Hades,Poseidon,Helios,Hephaestus,Zeus,Hermes,Dionysus,Apollo,and Ares"

Mizu-"Never Hermes,Hades,and Ares they are jerks"

Mia-*walks into room* "Not Hades or Hermes but Ares is the god of war Hermes is god of thievery,medicine and so on,and Hades is god of the dead and underworld"

Frieza-"A different hell..."

Mia-"Yeah you can call it a 'different hell' sounds right"

Mizu-''Mia do you know my parents?''

Mia-''Yeah your mom did die but she's alive''

Mizu-''She is?''

Mia-''Same for your dad he's -''

Frieza-''Mizu?''

Mia whisper-''He's Poseidon''

Mizu-''He's who?''

Mia-''Nothing'' *chuckles nervously*

Frieza telepathic-''Mia who is he?''

Mia telepathic-''Poseidon maker of horses,god of the Sea who else?''

Frieza-''You want me to keep it secret?''

Mia-''Yes please keep it secret Frieza''

Mizu-''I think dinner is ready''

Frieza-''Yeah''

* * *

><p>During dinner<p>

Ice-''Kuriza sorry for last night''

Kuriza-''It's okay''

Frieza-''Mizu I've got something to tell you''

Mizu-''What is it Frieza?''

''Your the son of the Sea god Poseidon''. Frieza told her.

Mizu-"Am I?"

Mia-*punches frieza*"No your not"

Mizu-"Oh then frieza don't lie to me again"

Frieza-"But I'm not lying Mizu?!"

* * *

><p>9 pm<p>

Frieza walked to Malaka ready for surgery

Malaka-"Prince Frieza your ready?"

Frieza-"Yeah I'm positive"

(I'm not typing this shit so I'll skip ahead to midnight)

* * *

><p>Around midnight<p>

Mizu-*asleep*

Frieza-"M-mizu are you awake?"

Mizu-"I am now Frieza"

Frieza-*lays down*"I'm fine babe" *falls asleep*

Mizu-"I love you" *falls asleep*

Frieza-*tail brushes softly against her*

* * *

><p>I'm doing a vote.<p>

Who likes 'Frieza-' style or go to the one 'during dinner' the vote will last for a week or until February 14th Valentine's day.

Now next chapter isn't during Ice and Kuriza 13 it's the past when their 11 and Lavender's 23 when she goes missing making Frieza and Mizu fight that she's alive or dead.

Next time-An argue not fighting for


	3. Chapter 3

This is in the past

An argue not fighting for

* * *

><p>It was around 11:30 pm Mizu gazing at the stars wondering where in space is Lavender<p>

?-Mizu just give it up

Mizu-No Frieza she's still alive I know it

Frieza mimicking-She's still alive I know it

Mizu-That's annoying

Frieza-*laughs to himself*

Mizu-*punch Frieza in the nose* Jack ass

Frieza-*holding nose* Mizu

Mizu-I'm sorry

Frieza whisper-*holds Mizu hands* Mizu Lavender's dead *starts crying*

Mizu whisper-*holds Frieza's hands* No she isn't *walks into bedroom*

Mizu left Frieza on their balcony

Frieza humming- Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!  
>Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!<br>a fast paced premonition  
>just like the colors from all the rainbow beams. *looks at stars*<p>

Kuriza-*looks over at Frieza* Dad

Frieza-*walks back into bedroom*

Kuriza whisper-Lavender be okay *walks into his room*

Frieza-*grabs a washcloth*

Mizu-I'm sorry

Frieza-For punching me

Mizu-You made me mad that Lavender's dead

Frieza-*wipes blood off* She would of come home by now Mizu!

Mizu-I know

Frieza-*growls*

Mizu-I heard you humming Crazy Rainbow

Frieza-Its a special song I know since I was a child

Mizu-Frost sung it to you didn't she?

Frieza-Yeah *notice blood won't come off*

Mizu-*close balcony doors* I kind off know some of the lyrics only the last verse

Frieza-*takes shirt off* And you might can get through

Mizu-Crazy crazy rainbow star

Frieza-Yeah *walks to closet*

Mizu-You singed to Lavender when she couldn't sleep

Frieza-Your music put me to sleep

Mizu-Your an asshole

Frieza-Back at ya *lays down and falls asleep*

Mizu-Jerk! *falls asleep*

* * *

><p>In the morning Mizu saw Frieza and Kuriza spar<p>

Kuriza-*transform* Death wave

Frieza-Death beam *attacks collide*

Kuriza-Hi mom

Frieza-Mizu?! *lets guard down*

Mizu-Hi son

Kuriza-Are you guys fighting?

Both-NO!

Kuriza-Okay jeez *transform back to normal*

Frieza-Mizu what is i-

Mizu-Ice

Frieza-Ice what happened?

Mizu-He

Frieza-He what?!

Mizu-He went out looking for lavender

Kuriza-No fair dad told me not to look

Frieza-*grabs scouter* Zarbon track a ship my son took!

Zarbon-Found him he's on course to planet Earth

Frieza-*throws scouter to wall* Son of a bitch!

Kuriza-Dad calm down

Frieza-No

Mizu-Crazy rainbow Frieza

Frieza-*starts crying* Lavender now Ice

Mizu-He'll be okay

* * *

><p>That night Mizu walked in the bedroom looking at Frieza to see if he was asleep<p>

Frieza-Mizu

Mizu-Yeah?

Frieza-*falls asleep*

Mizu-*lays down*

Frieza-*tail brush against her face*

Mizu-Night *kisses him softly*

Frieza-*stirs*

Mizu think-Shit

Frieza-*walks into bathroom*

Mizu-*goes to sleep*

Frieza think-*looks in mirror* Ice be okay *close bathroom door*

Mizu-*softly cries*

Frieza-*comes out of bathroom* Why did I act like a prick *lays down and go back to sleep*

Mizu think-Acted like a prick

* * *

><p>A few months later<p>

Mizu-Hello

Bulma-Mizu Lavender she's ALIVE

Mizu-Hang on Frieza!

Frieza-*in bathroom and turns water off* What?!

Mizu-Lavender she's alive

Frieza-No she isn't *turns water back on*

Mizu-Sorry he's acting like a hell hound

Bulma-*laughs* Same with Vegeta

Mizu-*laughs* You can talk to Frieza *walks in bathroom*

Frieza-Mizu what do you want?! *turns water off*

Mizu-Talk to Bulma *hands phone over*

Frieza-Hello

Bulma-Frieza your daughter's alive I saw her just the other day

Frieza-Nope she's dead *hands Mizu the phone back*

Mizu-Like I told you Bulma acting like a hell hound

Frieza-Bitch

Mizu-Ass

Frieza-Mother fuc-

Bulma-Knock it off you two!

Mizu-Sorry he's acting like Hades dark and a jerk

Bulma-I get it

Mizu-Bye *hangs up the phone*

Frieza-*gets out*

Mizu-*leaves bathroom*

Frieza-I could have ask her if Ice was with her

Mizu-I'm just mad at you

Frieza-*walks out with towel wrapped around waist* Same here maybe he's dead

Mizu-Fuck off Frieza!

Frieza-*grabs armor and spandex* Wow Mizu that's hurtful but I'm bad ass not 'fuck off' *puts armor on and spandex*

Mizu-*starts crying*

Frieza-Mizu please don't cry

Mizu-I'm sorry

* * *

><p>They went to Earth and brought Ice back and Lavender ran off with Trunks<p>

REVIEW

Next time-Frieza wear a jacket


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chapter and were back with 13 year old Kuriza and Ice.

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Frieza took his family to an Ice planet to conquer."This will be nice." Mizu said putting her jacket on.<p>

"Hell it will." Kuriza muttered while Ice laughed.

"Frieza where's your coat?" Mizu ask.

"I don't need one." Frieza replied coldly."Besides I'm an Ice-Jin Mizu."He added pecking Mizu's cheek.

"Fine." Mizu said.

A few hours later Frieza was sneezing.

"Mizu." Frieza sneezed.

"Dad you okay?" Ice ask.

"I don't know." Frieza muttered.

"Dad you look very pale."Kuriza noticed.

"I'm fine." Frieza shouted leaving his family to his quarters feeling sick all of a sudden.

"F-frieza." Mizu said quietly as she came in her room seeing Frieza was laying on their couch coughing non-stop.

"M-mizu." Frieza coughed out."My stomach hurts."

"Let me feel your temperature." Mizu said putting her hand on Frieza's forehead."Jesus your burning up!" She shouted.

Frieza sat up and puked in his lap."Yeah." Frieza gagged walking to the bathroom.

"Hey." Mizu called walking into the bathroom putting her hand on his back as Frieza puked."You'll be fine by tomorrow just rest." She added helping Frieza to his feet and letting him lean on her shoulder as they both walked to their bed.

"I've should have listened to you." Frieza groaned taking his armor off and laying down.

"Well I'm right and your wrong." Mizu said grabbing a book from her bag."Here read this." She added as she handed him a book.

Frieza read the title 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief (TLT)'. "Mythology." He guessed.

"Yeah your right." Mizu said."You'll enjoy it and after your done you can read the sea of monsters if you finish the whole book." She added getting up and leaving Frieza alone.

Frieza opened the book starting reading silently to himself.

Manwhile

"Kuriza did you see my sword?" Ice asked his brother.

"I don't know was it in its sheath?" Kuriza questioned.

"Ice you've forgot this." Mizu said handing Ice the sword.

"Thanks mother." Ice said catching the sword in his teeth.

"Why do you catch that sword in your teeth Ice?" Kuriza ask.

"For the 3 sword technique." Ice answered putting the sword in its sheath.

"Oh then." Kuriza said laying down.

"Yeah." Ice said laying down and falling to sleep.

Mizu kissed them both good night and went to check on Frieza."Frieza?" She asked as she want into their room.

Frieza was in the bathroom and Mizu walked over to their bed and picked up The Lightning Thief then opened it up looking at the page Frieza was on."Annabeth does obedience school." she muttered going into the bathroom.

"Honey?" Frieza asked weakly vomiting.

"I'm here Freezy." Mizu responded walking to her husband."I saw how far you got in TLT chapter 18 that's great,but how are you _that_ fast?

"Well I did read when I was young," He answered getting up,"besides the books I read were in my native tongue about training and I did swipe Cooler's book and read it." He finished walking back to the bed and put on his reading glasses (There will be a chapter about the glasses).

Frieza moved his pillow and started reading the chapter."Why did you call me 'Freezy'?"

"It's your nickname."

"Well its annoying." He retorted starting to get pissed.

"Calm down Freezy." She smirked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes getting back to his page."Fine seaweed brain."

"Damn it Freezy!"

"Ha ah."

Frieza took his glasses off and placed the book on his nightstand."Your making me mad Mizu." He coughed laying down.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him on the lips.

"..." He was asleep.

Mizu got up and went into the bathroom grabbing a wet washcloth to put on Frieza's head."You'll feel better. Let me know if your gonna puke okay." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He mumbled in his sleep."Night sweetie."

Mizu lay down and fell asleep. Frieza kept coughing in his sleep.'My sick icejin.' She thought.

Around 1 in the morning Frieza was awake.

Frieza's tail was patting her leg."Mizu." He whispered waking up."Wake up."

"Huh." She woke up."Frieza what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna puke." He replied.

"Get to the bathroom now." She said. Frieza got tangled with the blanket."FREIZA!" She exclaimed untangling the sheets.

He took a few steps before collapsing and started gagging."Mizu call Malaka now." He puked what was left in his empty stomach. Mizu got the phone and called Malaka.

"Yeah he can't walk at all." Mizu said into the phone."I'll carry him and can you set something up cause Frieza can't stop throwing up. Thanks bye." She put the phone back down and helped Frieza up on his legs."Do you want to take your bubble thingy?" She ask.

He nodded no."Mizu you can help me and I want to walk with you."

"I'm not leaving your side until you feel better." She whispered softly in his ear. She put him down."Goddess form Enchantix!" She yelled then changed into her form then picked Frieza up.

When she got to Malaka, Frieza tapped her shoulder."I think I'm gonna puke." He whispered.

"Ah Frieza hows it going." Malaka said. Mizu placed Frieza on the bed. He grabbed what was next to him and started throwing up."Yeesh you look worse. But don't worry you'll feel better in the mean time." He added.

Frieza looked at him."Doc I felt even sicker than this." He lay down even a little paler.

"I know that my lord but if you rest and have medicine you'll be back to your normal self." Malaka said.

Frieza grumbled something under his breath.

"Hey sweetie your gonna be fine." Mizu said.

In the morning Kuriza and Ice went off looking at the planet looking for survivors."Kuriza this is stupid." Ice complained crossing his arms.

"Did you hear what mom said this morning? Kuriza ask.

"No. Dad didn't show up for breakfast I'm worried." Ice said.

"Hey look." Kuriza pointed to a village."There might be survivors for us to kill."

Ice lowered out of the air."I woke up around 5:01 am to a strange sound."

"Yeah I agree." Kuriza said. They both walked around opening the houses and found survivors." Well,well,well if anyone doesn't die they're be killed by the royal family." He said.

"This is freaking boring." Ice said killing off the last survivor."Lets return to the ship."

"Gum,gum,bazooka!" Kuriza exclaimed destroying a few houses."Okay lets go."

Meanwhile

Mizu sat next to Frieza."Only a *cough* page left." Frieza said reading the final chapter.

"That's great my love." She pecked his cheek."Frieza what did Mia actually tell you?"

Frieza got up putting the book down and taking his reading glasses off."I need to relieve myself quick. I'll answer your question after." He said walking toward the bathroom.

"Mother what's going on?" Ice ask running into his parents bedroom.

"Not much." Mizu said.

"Whats up with father?" He ask.

"Didn't you listen to what I said this morning?" Mizu ask."Well if you didn't your father's sick."

"..." Ice stayed silent when Frieza came out.

"Ice what are you doing in here?" Frieza ask.

"I just wanted to visit." Ice replied.

Frieza sat back on the couch."Oh." He sneezed.

"Ice please leave I don't want you to get sick." Mizu said.

Ice nodded leaving his parents alone.

"Frieza I think it's time for your medicine." She said.

"No Mizu." Frieza whined.

"You sound like Kuriza when he was sick. You remember what happened right?" Mizu said.

Frieza gulped remembering the awful memory.

Flashback

Little 5 year old Kuriza was sick."Mommy don't make me take any medicine." He sneezed.

"Can you do it for daddy?" Mizu ask looking over at Frieza.

"No." Kuriza replied.

"That hurts daddy feelings Kuriza." Frieza walked over when Kuriza sneezed. Mizu put the teaspoon with medicine on it in the child's mouth whiched made him sneezed.

Frieza was covered in snot and watermelon type medicine."Daddy you look funny." Kuriza laughed. Mizu picked him up.

"Frieza come with me." She said. Frieza followed her to their bathroom."You two need a bath." She said running the water. Frieza got in then placed Kuriza on his chest letting his little head rest against it.

"Daddy I don't feel sick anymore." Kuriza said. Frieza looked at Mizu confused.

End flashback

"Please." Mizu said.

"Fine then." Frieza said opening his mouth and took a sip."Yuck." He muttered finishing it up.

"Don't go too fast." Mizu warned. Frieza got up and ran into the bathroom."I should of warned him before I gave him it." She murmured walking into the bathroom.

Frieza was finished puking up the medicine when Mizu walked in."Honey I need to rest." He coughed.

"Do you want to start reading The Sea Of Monsters?"

"Not now."

Mizu walked out of the bathroom."I'll be right back."

Frieza layed down on their bed."Okay."

Mizu walked out nearly bumping into Kuriza."Sorry mom I can watch dad if you want."

"Yeah can you." Mizu quickly said walking away. Kuriza walked in seeing Frieza gone.

"Oh god I'm screwed." Kuriza sighed walking into the bathroom."..."

"Kuriza." Frieza managed retching again.

"Father you look way worser." Kuriza said going over to the tub."You need a bath before your fever gets any higher."

Frieza flushed the toilet and stand up his head spinning. He collapsed back on the ground clutching his stomach."H-how did y-yo-you kn-kno-know?"

"Don't know. Maybe special powers." Kuriza said running some water."Dad you remember when I got sick and water helped me."

"Yes." Frieza stand up grabbing the counter to help him stand."That was strange that it helped you. Maybe it might work good for me."

Kuriza touched the water."Right alright dad get in I'll leave you alone." he said walking out.

Mizu was back in their room holding some new medicine. Kuriza walked out of the bathroom."Kuriza where's your father?"

"Bathroom he's taking a bath to cool his fever." Kuriza said.

Mizu gave him a look then walked off to the bathroom. Frieza relaxed in the water the water up to his chin."Hey." He weakly said lifting his head up.

Mizu walked over to him."Kuriza knows what to do now am I right?" She asked.

Frieza coughed."Yeah." He replied.

"Well than." she sat down."You need rest for a while."

Frieza moved in the water to sit up."Well then," he said pushing his lips to her lips,"your right I'm getting out so can you leave please?"

"You still don't trust me from that one time." Mizu bitched.

"I do,I do trust you but I'm sick." Frieza smirked.

"You win this time." Mizu said walking out.

"Hiyah!" Ice sliced up a training dummy."Hey Kuriza."

Kuriza was punching the air."Yeah Ice?"

"Wanna check on dad?" Ice ask.

"Sure I wanna see him." Kuriza replied.

The two walked down to their parents' room. Frieza was in his clothes when the two walked in."Kuriza and Ice good to see you two."

"Father." The duo said.

Everything was quiet until Mizu walked in."Frieza and kids."

"..."

"Awkward." Ice said.

Frieza sat down on the couch opening up his book."Anyway what did you two want?"

"Oh to see you." Kuriza replied before Ice had the chance to speak.

"You retard." Ice smacked Kuriza's head.

"Boys stop!" Mizu yelled. Frieza looked over to his wife.

"Mizu their just kids." Frieza said.

SMACK!

Frieza got bitched slapped! Mizu looked at the marking on Frieza's cheek that was now a dark purple."Sorry but you did deserve it. You acted that way these two aren't."

Frieza muttered under his breath before drinking some water."*Cough*." Frieza started coughing.

The 3 looked over at him."Kids get the medicine it's in the bathroom. I'll get the teaspoon." Mizu ordered.

"Yes Mother." The two ran into the bathroom while Mizu grabbed a teaspoon. The kids ran out of the bathroom with Kuriza carrying the medicine."Here ya go Mother." Ice said.

Mizu said thanks then started pouring the medicine on the teaspoon."Frieza open your mouth dammit!" she yelled.

Frieza opened wide and Mizu put the medicine in his mouth then swallowed."Thanks Mizu." he said before getting up and walking to the window.

"Dad you should rest your condition isn't good." Kuriza said.

Frieza sent a glare at him then turned toward him."You really think so huh? So how bout one on one spar."

"NO FATHER YOUR FUCKING SICK!" Kuriza shouted.

Mizu walked up to her son."Don't swear. And your grounded."

"Crap." Kuriza muttered walking to his father slapping him in the neck."Son of a-" Frieza passed out.

"Kuriza you've got a recipe you wanna use." Ice suggested."Once Father wakes up you can let him have something in his stomach!"

"Yeah. Mom can I." Kuriza said.

"Okay if it's for your Father then so be it. I want to try some okay." Mizu said walking over to Frieza's body."Huh his fever dropped about 32 degrees so it's now about 105*F so he can eat."

Kuriza quickly ran out of the room heading to the kitchen."Everyone out!" he shouted walking in.

"Yes Prince Kuriza!" The cooks and chef said walking out. Kuriza got out a pan and some rice then started cooking.

Ice walked through the halls heading outside and flew out exploring the planet. After an hour he noticed a city."Huh then these people are going to Hell." he said flying down. Once he got to the city and looked around nobody was alive."DAMMIT!"

Then something inside him made him do a dance."Uh oh gotta go." he said running to a spot in shadows then went.

Kuriza was nearly done when Mizu walked in."Kuriza where's your brother?"

"Don't know." Kuriza said finishing up."Alright Mom I made rice balls for Father if your heading that direction."

"Not right now."

"Damn then I'll just give him the rice balls myself." Kuriza said grabbing a glass and bottle of wine."I'll be right back."

Mizu nods then left. Kuriza carried the bottle of wine on his tail while carrying the glass and food. He stopped at his Father's door knocking and went in.

Frieza was in the bathroom when Kuriza came in."Father?"

"Hey Kuriza." Frieza said walking out. He looks way better than before.

"Oh I made you something and got you some wine." Kuriza said placing the food on the coffee table.

"I'm not in a mood for wine right now but thanks." Frieza said before sneezing.

Kuriza put the wine down and glass then headed out."Father let me know if you like it."

Frieza nods and Kuriza left going to his room. Ice was still gone and Kuriza just looked in Ice's closet for something he took."The hell are you doing in my closet?"

"Oh crap Ice." Kuriza exclaimed shaking."Look you stole it."

"Stole what?" Ice ask.

"You stole my phone!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh yeah what would I do with my little brother's phone? Show it to Father?" ice ask.

"Yeah you would!" Kuriza responded sitting down.

"Well I don't have it." Ice answered.

"I swear if it's your girlfriend I'm gonna-"

"Kuriza stop arguing with your brother." Mizu walked in.

Frieza looked over where the wine was. Getting up he walked over to it and took the bottle and glass pouring himself some wine."Well then to my recovery." he muttered taking a sip."Damn thats good." he sighed with relieve.

"I heard voices in here." Mizu walked in seeing Frieza drinking."Hey feeling better?"

"Fuck I am." Frieza said wrapping his tail around her.

"You animal." she chuckled resting her head on his chest."Wanna,"

"Yeah but no more kids." Frieza laughed picking her up and carrying her over to their bed."I can get your heart bea-bea-beating like aiy aiy."

* * *

><p>Damn finally finished this fucking chapter.<p>

Please review and pm me for questions.


End file.
